1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of checking a result of a measurement and more particularly to a method of displaying a measurement result in an inspection process using a network and a system thereof and further to a computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, one host terminal is installed for one measuring device in an operational environment in an inspection process in a factory for manufacturing things such as semiconductors. Also, regarding the measuring device, there are measuring devices equipped with signal towers and with terminals in a mixed manner in the environment. Moreover, since data standards in respective processes are different, the host assesses measured data for validation thereof. In order for an operator to determine whether it is possible to bring (hand over) a(n) (intermediate) product to a next step, the host terminal recognizes a corresponding measurement result by using an application of a process management system and determines whether a lot can be brought over to a next step.
FIG. 6 is a drawing showing a flow of operational procedures in a conventional inspection process.
A process management server 1) determines the input of a targeted lot from a host terminal. Then, a device control server 2) makes a reservation with a device. The device 3) accepts the reservation for the measurement. The device control server 4) instructs conditions and a start of measurement. The device then 5) starts measurement and 6) advises measured data. The device control server 7) obtains the measured data. The process management server 8) assesses the measured data, and the host terminal confirms the measurement result. When the measurement result is acceptable, the lot is carried to a next step. When the measurement result is not acceptable, bringing the lot to the next step is suspended.
In some cases, an appearance inspection is performed with respect to a lot by each category based on a result of measuring electrical characteristics. The content of the lot is classified based on the result of measuring the electrical characteristics and the appearance inspection so as to be accommodated in an accommodating magazine. In other cases, the content of a lot is sealed and shaped according to categories based on a result of measuring electrical characteristics.
However, technologies of the prior art have the following problems. When measurement of a product is completed, a measuring device equipped with a signal tower can be checked. However, it is not possible to instantly perform validation of the measured result by referring to the appearance. Also, when an inspector of an inspection process is in charge of a plurality of devices and gets stuck with a device that takes a few minutes to measure one lot, the inspector may be away from other measuring devices. Moreover, an operator has to take an action (required processing) after a host terminal confirms whether it has checked if the measurement-completed lot satisfies the quality standard; whether the lot should be brought over to the next step; and whether the lot should be reported to an engineer.
The present invention has been achieved in light of the above problems and intends to provide a method of displaying a measurement result in an inspection process. The method allows a host via a network to assess a result of inspecting a lot and then has an inspection device display the result. The method also enables an interlock to the next step, and a system thereof as well as a computer program.